Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox's Death Bed (Feat. Luigi)
Transcript * (Luigi pops right up from the travel pipe right by the entrance of the hospital, he opens up the door and walks right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Miles "Tails" Prower.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Luigi opening the door to see Tails, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates, then Luigi closes the door silently while some Sonic games and action figures and plush toy figurines are on the table side.) *Luigi: "Hey, what just a happened here?" * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Luigi walks right over to the comatose Tails. Cosmo holds Tails' right hand with a depressed look on his face, he tears up a bit as Sonic gives him a tissue.) * (Tails begins stirring a bit.) * Cosmo: (off-screen) "Tails, are you awake?" * (Then, Tails slowly opens her eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * (Then, a tweet message is heard, Rouge goes to check her smart phone, revealing that Paramount Pictures announces a new live action/3D animated Sonic the Hedgehog movie, which causes Tails to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Cosmo: (off-screen) "Tails? Tails?" * Cosmo: "No... no... TAILS!" * (Luigi opens his medical bag and a lot of coins emerge right out of it and Cosmo catches them and shocks Tails back to life with them three times.) * (Luigi realizes nothing's happening 'til he realizes that he can revive Tails with his 1-Up Mushroom, but right before he does anything to do so, Shadow grabs his left shoulder and shakes his head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Tails.) * (Vector is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Vector: "Huh?" * (Vector takes out his smart phone.) * Vector: "Oh..." * (Vector shows Blaze, Big and Silver the tweet message.) * Vector: "Look!" * (Cosmo's sobbing heavily near Tails' hospital bed.) * Vector: "Look at this!" * (Cosmo stops sobbing a bit.) * The tweet message reads: Sonic returns to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.) * (Cosmo is still sobbing a bit.) * Cosmo: (Gasps In Amazement) * (Tails' mouth moves up and down and he's fully awake and alive.) * Tails: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * Tails: "COSMO!" * (Tails sits right back on his hospital bed.) * Cosmo: "Tails!" * (Tails and Cosmo snuggle up one another and laugh a bit.) * (Luigi snuggles up with Blaze and she does the exact same thing.) * (Charmy is about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Sonic, Amy, Cream and Cheese are chuckling in excitement, as bright pink hearts appear right in their eyes.) * (Big is tearing up slightly.) * (Knuckles, Rouge, Vector and Espio laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (Sonic and Tails are still laughing a bit and they all stare at Knuckles who got his smart phone out.) * (The tweet message reads: Green Hill Cupcakes on it.) * Knuckles: "Oh, it's just my cupcake delivery." * (Knuckles exits Tails' hospital room.) * (Tails and Cosmo are still laughing a bit and Cosmo wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Luigi takes a record player and an instrumental version of Follow Me from Sonic Heroes begins playing on it and Tails is amazed to hear it.) * (Sonic, Amy, Cream and Cheese are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Shadow's just standing there in silence.) * (Tails and Cosmo are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Vector takes out her smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (The tweet message reads: No season 4 episodes of Sonic X announced.) * (Tails begins shriveling up a bit and he's about to close her eyes any single minute now.) * (Tails' teammates are looking right at her just as Tails lies right back down on his hospital bed and has flashback memories of Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog Next Generations, Sonic Battle, Sonic Colors, Sonic Forces, Sonic Advance, Sonic Advance 2, Sonic Advance 3 and Sonic X seasons 1, 2 and 3 as well.) * (Cosmo's tearing up slightly.) * Tails: "Thanks........ for........ all........ of........ your........ help.... Cosmo." * (Tails closes his eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Amy tears up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly with her face in her arms.) * (Cream and Cheese are sobbing wildly.) * (Rouge and Blaze are both sobbing heavily.) * (Big, Vector and Charmy are also sobbing wildly.) * (Sonic, Silver and Espio is tearing up slightly.) * (Shadow is depressed.) * (Luigi is also tearing up slightly.) * (Knuckles returns to Tails' hospital room with his cupcake order.) * Knuckles: "Who wants cupcakes?" * (Sonic, Amy, Rogue, Silver, Blaze, Luigi, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Cosmo, Cream, Cheese and Big are all sobbing heavily (except Shadow) and too busy to notice Knuckles with his cupcake order.) * (Knuckles opens his cupcake holder and finds the frosting and sprinkles.) * Knuckles: "I'm pretty sure there's no raisins." * (Sonic's sobbing heavily on Tails' hospital bed and Tails' power ring drops right down on the hospital floor, breaks apart and it fades to a black screen.) * R.I.P Miles "Tails" Prower Voice Cast * Cougar MacDowall - Sonic/Silver * Ian Pabito - Luigi/Shadow/Espio * Matthew Euston - Knuckles * Krystal Hall - Blaze * Samuel Meza - Big * Stephen J. Pena - Vector * Ninti Chance - Tails/Cosmo/Amy/Cream/Cheese/Rouge/Charmy Category:Deathbed Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Super Mario Bros.